masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Psionic Blast
| image = | rarity = Common | type = Combat Instant | casting_cost = + up to 40 | research_cost = | effects = Strikes the target unit with an Illusory attack. }} Psionic Blast is a Common Combat Instant belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, at an enemy unit. For the spell will strike the target with a Magical Blast delivering points. Up to additional Mana points may be spent increasing the strength of this bolt, with every adding . Effects Psionic Blast hits the targeted unit with Illusion Damage along with a blast of direct Magical Damage. The spell may be cast with additional input to increase damage proportionally. The Blast When Psionic Blast is cast at an enemy unit during combat, powerful psionic force will attempt to blast it apart. The blast delivers Magical Damage to the target based on the amount of the casting Wizard invests in the spell. The minimum strength of the blast is . This value is used when the spell is cast at its base Casting Cost of . Every additional spent on the spell increases the strength of the blast by , for a maximum possible potency of . The Psionic Blast is considered to be a Ranged Attack originating from off-map (i.e. not from any of the units on the battlefield). It does not suffer any penalties for range, so each strength point has a chance of inflicting damage point to the enemy unit. Therefore, a minimal Psionic Blast delivers about on average, while a fully-powered Psionic Blast delivers about on average. Additionally this spell delivers Illusion Damage, so units without Illusions Immunity cannot make any rolls against it. However, units with Illusions Immunity, whether innate or under the True Sight spell, can defend as usual. Units with Magic Immunity ignore the spell entirely - they receive no damage from the attack at all. Usage being struck by a Psionic Blast. Since Zombies, as well as any other units associated with realm, possess Illusions Immunity, they can make rolls against it.]] Psionic Blast may only be cast during combat, for a basic Casting Cost of . It must be targeted at an enemy unit. While you may target any enemy unit, units possessing the Magic Immunity ability are not affected by the spell - wasting valuable . The casting Wizard may add up to to the spell's Casting Cost in order to increase its potency. Every beyond the spell's base cost of will add a bonus to the strength of the attack. The casting Wizard may not spend more than he has in his Mana pool, nor spend more than his current remaining Spell Casting Skill allows. Psionic Blast is shown on screen as an expanding blast of magical energy emanating from the center of the target unit. When the animation completes, any killed by the effect will disappear from their unit. Acquisition As a Common spell, Psionic Blast may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least one Spellbook. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing up to Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with Spellbooks are guaranteed to have this spell available for casting as soon as the game begins. Wizards with or fewer Spellbooks who have not chosen Psionic Blast as a guaranteed spell have a random chance of being able to Research it. The chance for this spell to appear increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research if it is not already available for casting. Psionic Blast has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbook, the Psionic Blast spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Psionic Blast is the most basic direct-attack spell in the repertoire. It is useful for hurting most units, especially those with higher ratings, but without Illusions Immunity, as they won't get to defend in this case, which makes it somewhat more powerful than other Common direct damage spells. It is obviously better when more is invested into it. A particularly lucky application of a full-strength Psionic Blast can dispatch a mid-level Fantastic Creature on the spot, or eradicate an entire Normal Unit. Category:Combat Instants Category:Sorcery